The Naughty Staten Island Welcoming Committee
by vexus01
Summary: The M rated Chapters in The Staten Island Welcoming Committee. When City meets Country in these scenes.
1. Act 1

The room was cold but the temperature was hot with the amount of sexual tension.

Danny kissed her against her front door, savoring the sweet taste of her. Lindsay returned the kiss with passion, tasting him as well. She leaned against him, noticing the hardness that was cropping up in his crotch.

"Linds, are you sure about this?" Danny said, his voice laced with a heavier Staten Island accent. His blue eyes changed from teal blue to a dark cobalt in a matter of seconds. 

He didn't have to wait for an answer. She reached around her and grabbed his ass and pulled her towards him, feeling his hardness against her. He pushed himself closer to her, letting her feel how hard that he had become.

He kissed her face, starting with her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip, and that released a moan from her. He chuckled as he kissed her delicate collarbone, stopping only to tease her neck a bit.

He moved backwards, heading towards the couch. He pulled her on top of him, fumbling with her dress. He wanted her bad and he was having a little trouble with the zipper. She helped him release it and he moved the zipper down her back.

Letting the straps move down her shoulder, he whistled as he saw that Lindsay wasn't wearing a bra.

"Montana, you naughty girl!" Danny said, a devilish grin was plastered on his face.

She could only grin as she her lips caressed the side of his neck. He groaned as he fondled her breasts, relishing the feel of them. He leaned forward and put his lips on a breast, savoring the taste of them. He let out a moan and released it and went for the other breast and did the same thing.

She lifted up and started to take off his shirt. She placed a kiss on his muscular, thanking the Gods for sending her such a wonderful looking man. Damn!

Danny's hands reached down to remove the rest of her dress. He tossed it on the floor. He reached down to her panties, and he felt her wetness on her panties and he chuckled as he inched his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her.

He reached down and removed her panties and tossed them like her dress. Kneeling down, he kissed her nether lips and then placed two fingers in her, feeling her wetness surround them.

"Danny!" Lindsay cried out as he found her clit and started to stroke her in counter-clockwise motions. She moaned and squirmed around and this caused Danny to move his fingers faster and faster.

"Oh God!!" Lindsay screamed, as she was nearing her orgasm. She could feel her heart race, and she began to curl her toes up. She let out one long moan and she felt the orgasm rip throughout her body.

It took her a minute to recover before she was fumbling with Danny's pants. She reached in and grabbed his cock and looked into Danny's eyes. He intently stared at her, his eyes urging her to continue. 

She put his manhood into her mouth moving her tongue around him. She heard the groan as she did this. Running her lips around the edges of his cock, she felt him tense and felt his hands in her hair. She savored the taste of him and then Danny pulled her away from him.

"I want to cum inside of you."He said, raspy. He pulled her on top of him and let her take over. She began to rock back and forth, the feel of him inside of her making her moan louder.

They both made love at a rhythmic pace, their heartbeats as one. He flipped her over and he was on top, his thrusts began slow but sped up as he reached his climax.

The let out synchronized moans, as Danny released himself in Lindsay. They both collapsed on each other, trying to catch their breath. 

Danny reached out and wiped the glistening sweat on her forehead. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear:

"Welcome Home, Montana."


	2. Act 2

After they said their goodbyes to the gang, they headed home. But it was a very distracting ride home, but in a great way.

Lindsay took off her seatbelt and scooted closer to Danny. She started to kiss him at the base of his neck and proceeded to suck on the sensitive skin. She was satisfied when she saw the purplish area appeared on his neck. 

"Montaannna," Danny said, his voice lowering to a growl. "Are you being my little minx again?"

"Maybe," Lindsay said, her hands moving down his chest. She reached inside his pants and felt him becoming harder and harder with every passing minute.

He sat back into seat and tried to concentrate on the rest of the ride home. But she was making it near impossible to do that. She released the button of his jeans and reached her hand further in his boxers. She never pulled the cock out but she just fondled him the entire way home.

He let out a series of groans and bit down on his bottom lip. "Damn baby!" Danny said, letting out a loud groan.

They reached his apartment and Lindsay pulled her hand out of his pants. He put the truck into park, buttoned his pants up and got out of the truck. He didn't bother opening the door to let her out; he lifted her out of the truck.

They had a hard time in the elevator keeping their hands off each other. The only thing stopping them was the woman with the rat terrier. The floor dinged and they both exited.

Danny fumbled with the keys, dropping them 2 times before putting it in the keyhole. The both entered the apartment, with Danny dropping the keys at the door.

"Danny," Lindsay said, out of breath. "I don't think that I can make it to the bedroom."

"I can take care of that." Danny said, smirking. He carried her over to the wall and started kissing her. His kisses were cool against her hot flesh. He pulled his pants down and undid her pants. She let out a moan as his cock plummeted into her hot entrance. She gripped his shoulders and fell into the rhythm, both bodies intertwined around each other.

Both of them reached their climax at the same time, and both shuddered against each other as the came together. Danny kissed her forehead, and gently placed her back onto the ground.

They both leaned against each other, their hearts rapidly beating.

Two souls become one.


End file.
